Malfoy by Birth, Granger by Choice
by Zeraco GarFelton
Summary: A Dramione idea written by one of my best friends, CWC, who is too lazy to make her own FF account. Orphan Draco, adopted by the Grangers, befriends Hermione at a young age, building a lasting relationship that will continue on to Hogwarts. Canon plot. DCHG. Probably going to remain a one-shot until CWC finds time to write more.


**June 4, 1982**

Dobby rushed into his master and mistress's bedroom and screamed after seeing the blood covered sheets. He saw Master and Mistress Malfoy's bodies lying mangled on the bed. He couldn't stand the sight and fainted. Soon, he rushed down and flooed Dumbledore, the only wizard who would know he hadn't killed the Malfoys. Dumbledore immediately arrived, with the Minister of Magic. Dobby started weeping as Dumbledore went to look at the corpses. The Minister administered Veritaserum to Dobby and questioned him. The interrogation proved Dobby's innocence, but showed that the Malfoys were evidently murdered.

The next day was Draco's second birthday. As soon as the murder was found, the Ministry wiped everyone related to the Malfoys' memory of Draco's existence and wiped Draco's memory of his parents. Dobby was given employment at Hogwarts, and Draco was sent to a Muggle orphanage. However, his magic was evident, as random sparks would fly out of his hands when other children tried to hurt him. The orphanage lady believed she was going crazy, so she retired after three years.

**September 18, 1985**

The new lady came and believed Draco was a nuisance. She hated Draco's guts and one day on an outing to the park and left him lying in the park one day when he fell asleep. He woke up crying and bawling and tried to find his way home. He saw a couple with a daughter his age and he ran to them.

"Hello sir," whispered Draco. "I'm from the orphanage, and they left me here yesterday. Would you know where I could go back. I'm a bit frightened. I've never been alone like this before."

"Hi, little man," replied the man, "My name is Richard Granger, and of course I wouldn't mind."

His daughter, a tiny girl had her nose buried in a book. Her dark brown hair was puffy and she walked into Draco and his blond hair shook in fear. She looked up and apologized, her twinkling eyes widening as she hugged him tightly. Draco's fear went away as he hugged her back. The two held hands and walked back to the orphanage, talking excessively.

When they reached the orphanage, Hermione, the little girl, and Draco had become best friends. Hermione cried as he walked in, and he felt downtrodden as well. She begged her parents to bring her back the next day and the day after and "forever and ever and ever."

**December 24, 1987**

They met up every day for the next two years, and soon Mr. and Mrs. Granger made a decision. They sat up late, drinking their evening glass of wine and discussed the events.

"Hermione is almost eight, and it seems as though she doesn't see boys as icky or cute or anything. What do you think that means?" Richard asked his wife.

" I guess she is pretty mature for her age. Also, Draco seems to be a very strong influence although he is so shy. I guess they must be good friends."

"I assume so. I have been thinking though. How long do they keep children in the orphanage?"

"Until they're 13, and then they send them off to boarding school."

"Hermione will be heart broken if her best friend is sent off. How about we –"

"ADOPT HIM? ARE YOU CRAZY? WE NEVER DID BECAUSE HE'S AN ORPHAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! NO WAY IN HEAVEN OR ANYWHERE ARE WE DOING THAT."

"Honey, calm down."

"NO WAY WILL I LET HIM IN OUR HOUSE."

"All right, I'll go tell Hermione that. Mione's been asking for him to move in for the past year, and now I see why she only told me."

Jean, who absolutely adored her daughter, stopped and sighed. "Oh well, I guess we could. But what if he ends up a hooligan or… or something idio—"

"Would you stop it? He will be taken in by us. If you think we will let him become, quote on quote, idiotic, you are wrong."

**December 25, 1988**

"Richard, are we really encouraging giving our daughter a person as a gift?"

"It's not a gift. It's for us to know that we love our daughter, and we have come to love him these past years. This is really a big decision. Should we talk to her first?"

"Ok."

They left their "mature" daughter at home, and prepared an extra bed in the room, telling her to keep it neat. They went out and bought a new set of clothes for Draco and everything a boy his age would want.

Hermione, who had recently become obsessed with the guitar, wrote a song about how if she could be anywhere, she would be right next to Draco for the rest of her life until she got married because Draco was the best, best, best, _best_ friend ever.

As her parents opened the door, she ran down and sang the song. She blinked back the tears of not celebrating Christmas with her best friends. Once she opened her eyes, she saw Draco, wearing a suit and tie, standing next to the Christmas tree. He opened the top button, and showed her a (manly) necklace that said, "Malfoy by birth. Granger by choice."

**August 17, 1991**

Draco and Hermione, who were now eleven, had had fights, but they always stayed together and were best friends. When Hermione's first crush (when she was ten and a half) asked another girl (Olive) to the school dance, Draco was the first one to be there and hug her. When her crush did ask her to go to his house, he waited under a bush to make sure he wouldn't do anything. When Olive screamed and called Hermione names, Draco was the first to take a stone and hurl it at her head.

One day when they were studying, they heard a knock on the door.

A gruff old voice said, "It's Dumbledore."


End file.
